The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. P2001-271773 filed on Sep. 7, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a pump formed as an integral structure by the integration of multiple parts of in-line pumps forming the flow paths in the internals and externals of a motor.
2. Discussion of the Background
An example of multiple piece pumps, is found in Japanese Application Publication No. P 2000-240564, a pump unit, connected by pipes and flanges so as to enable dismantling and assembly as separate and free by support the frame of rectangular parallel piped cross-lattice of multiple pumps, was made public. In case of the pump device of such construction, for increasing size of such device, necessary fixed installation spaces becomes a problem area. Further for single pump, output of each pump is fixed. Hence, in case pump of desired output is not available as a standard product, the same must be specially ordered. Generally, as the pump output desired by users is not uniform, there is a strong tendency of limited production of a wide variety of products. Hence the cost tends to be high.
Above this, a high output pump for high capacity as well as high head, is very heavy and big, and large effort is required for transportation and installation which becomes a problem.
The first basic purpose of this invention is, without depending on limited production of a wide variety of products, obtaining a pump having output corresponding to needs of each type by the integration of standard pumps.
Further, reduction in the starting current at time of starting of large output pumps, and achieving easy and efficient flow control of the same, is the second purpose of this invention.
And the third aim of this invention is to make easy the transportation and the installation of large output pump for high capacity and high head.
The integrated pump of this invention is made up of multiple cell pumps each having an inlet and an outlet, fluid sucked in from the above mentioned inlet is sent towards the above mentioned outlet. It is also equipped with a consolidated inlet for sucking fluid and a consolidated for discharging the fluid. Depending upon an operation of the above mentioned cell pump, fluid is sucked in from the above mentioned consolidated inlet, sucked in fluid is then completely sent from the above mentioned inlet of the above mentioned cell pump towards the above mentioned outlet, and fluid discharged from the above mentioned outlet of the above mentioned cell pump is then finally discharged from the above mentioned consolidated outlet. Therefore, by addition of connected cell pumps, the head can be increased easily, and as pump output can be improved, desired output can be achieved depending upon number of connected cell pumps. Therefore, pumps having various output can be obtained without depending upon limited production of a wide variety of products.
Further, by connecting many cell pumps for high capacity and high head, to constitute a high output pump, during transportation or installation, by unitizing individual cell pumps the transportation and the installation work can be made very easy.
Further, while starting of high flow, high head pump, individual cell pumps can be started one by one with some time interval and thus excess input current can be controlled.
Also, the control of pump flow rate can be achieved by operation of required cell pumps only. As only necessary cell pumps required for the correct flow and head need to run, the energy saving operation can be achieved.